


Calling Her Bluff

by JediDryad



Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: I Jedi - Michael A. Stackpole, Star Wars Legends: Jedi Academy Trilogy - Kevin J. Anderson
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, angsty ruminations, february fluff, fixit fic, romantic confessions, sexy confessions, this is the smut you're looking for., unintentional stalker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:48:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29031924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediDryad/pseuds/JediDryad
Summary: In I Jedi, Corran notes that Mara had “looked in on Luke while he slept, but left without speaking to him.” Here is an idea of precisely what that entailed and how it all might have played out had Luke woken up during her visit. For those who need some sex in their romance
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: February Fluff: 28 Ways Luke and Mara Get it Together at last. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129439
Comments: 16
Kudos: 54





	Calling Her Bluff

It was sheer cowardice, Mara admitted reluctantly to herself as she made her way across the terrace at the jedi academy. Leia had told her hours ago that Luke was recovering well from Exar Kun’s attack and that he was hoping to talk with her. She could come up with all the rationalizations she wanted to, but the real reason she’d spent so much time making sure Horn was going to be okay, getting a full report from Kam and Tionne, and checking the fluid levels on her Headhunter was that she was afraid to go see Skywalker. She was afraid of what she might say or do in the aftermath of his injuries. She was afraid of what it would mean to come when he called. She simply didn’t want to face the complicated tangle of emotions that were a package deal when it came to the Jedi Master. Neither one of them needed that humiliation.

So she delayed her visit until she was sure it was too late in the day for him to be receiving guests. It was late enough that she was certain the guards Leia had posted at the door to Luke’s chamber would turn her away and she could escape saying honestly that she had tried.

But that hadn’t played out quite as she’d intended. As she’d neared his door, she waited for the moment the Noghri guards would step between her and her destination, possibly brandishing their lethal spears. They would suggest with menace that she turn around and walk back the way she came.

They hadn’t. Instead they’d merely nodded deferentially and stepped aside.

For a moment Mara considered a sharp retreat, but that information would definitely be shared with Skywalker. There was no turning back now. She would tell him she was glad he was okay, and lean on her heavy schedule and all that to get her out of there as quickly as possible.

As the suite door closed behind her though, she realized even that plan had been shattered.

Luke’s main living area was empty and shrouded in darkness. A single light shone out from the food prep station.

Operating on sheer autopilot, Mara walked down the corridor on the right and found herself in a spartan chamber, lit only by the moons that shone in through tall, narrow windows. In the centre of a wall was a low, occupied, sleeping pallet.

Luke was asleep. She could see the soft rise and fall of his chest that differentiated this recovering slumber from the holos of his empty body on the dais downstairs.

Mara’s knees buckled, dropping her to the floor next to the pallet.  
Some part of her had struggled to believe he’d survived. Some part of her had frozen when she’d felt the attack, she realized. When she’d sensed Luke’s spirit leave his body, some protective part of her brain had decided there was no way she would ever see him whole again. 

She let out a series of long shuddering breaths that she refused to acknowledge as sobs even as she dropped her head onto the pallet and felt hot tears seep into the soft coverlet. 

She should have been here. He should never have faced that Sith ghost alone. No one should have been expected to deal with that on top of caring for a very first class of Force novices in over a generation. She should have recognized that.

Needing to confirm his survival again, Mara sat back on her heels and let the reality slowly seep in. Luke really was okay. He would wake up in the morning and eat breakfast and teach things like lifting rocks and whatever Tionne found in the records that week. Whatever issues she had with his methods, they were better than not having any new trained Force users. He would give hope to a galaxy that thought that a rebuilt jedi order would solve all their problems. And, she admitted to herself, they might help with a few of them.

Reaching across the short distance between them, she brushed a lock of hair off his forehead.

“I’m glad you made it through this one, Skywalker.”

Suddenly, she was staring into a pair of eyes, azure against the relative pallor of his cheeks and the bedclothes.

Mara pulled back, struck in an instant by how inappropriately intimate their situation was, how inappropriate her presence here was at all. This was Luke’s bedroom for kriff’s sake!

Her voice was stiff but hoarse with emotion as she straightened her back.

“Your sister said you wanted to see me.”

He paused briefly and then nodded. 

“Glad you came.” His voice matched hers and, for a moment, it seemed he might let the formal tone she’d set guide the rest of their interaction.

Then he smiled broadly. “I’m glad you came back.” and his grin was brighter than the moon outside. Mara couldn’t help but smile back.

“Yeah, not that I helped much. I have to hand it to you Skywalker, that batch of students pulled it together in the end.” 

She smirked, “I can see your influence.”

Luke’s chuckle was rueful at the edges. She could tell he was well aware of his tendency to pull an unlikely victory out of certain death, and how unsustainable that was as a general strategy.

“I sense peace here now.” He said softly looking out a window, “I think this place is going to work out after all.”

She glared at him and swatted at his shoulder with a bit more force than intended.

“Maybe next time you could sort that out without winding up in a coma while your spirit wanders around some other plane of existence.”

His smile didn’t falter. If anything, it became more genuine.

“Yeah. I deserve that one.”

He reached over and caught hold of the hand she’d smacked against his shoulder. His expression turned tender and she could hear her heart pounding.

“I should go.”

“You’re not staying?”

“I can’t. I have commitments I’ve made.”

Heavy schedule and all that, she admonished herself.

He nodded but didn’t let go of her hand.

“Besides”, she found herself rambling, “you’ve got a good group here. Kam and Tionne are great administrators. They’ll get this place running smoothly in no time - fix the food even. Cilghal has so much to offer every student here, so do Kirani Ti, and Streen.

And even Horn will be back. He’s got to go rescue that wife of his, but he’s in this.”

Luke raised his eyebrows at her detailed analysis

“Do you think he’ll come back and visit sometimes?”

Mara nodded trying not to be horrified by the way words were flying out of her mouth like a dispatched tie unit.

“Visit, train, support you whenever you need.”

Luke squeezed her hand. 

“I’d like that.”

His gaze deepened and Mara had the distinct impression she wasn’t having the same conversation he was.

“Are we still talking about Corran?”

Luke’s grin was mischievous.

“Were we talking about Corran?”

Her heart leaped into her throat.

“You’re talking about me.”

“You’re the one watching me sleep. Again.” 

Mara could feel her whole body tense up. So he wasn’t going to let that go after all, and she had no excuses to offer. That’s precisely what she’d been doing.

He tightened his grip on her hand and tugged her towards him, folding down the blanket next to him with his other arm. 

“You’re cold. It gets damp in here at night. Come on.” 

She looked at the folded down blanket. Her instinct was to bolt to her ship and head for deep space. She needed to pretend not to want to be here. It wasn’t safe to want to be here. But Luke was both offering her a rationalization and calling her bluff. 

With a stoney glare forbidding any commentary, she climbed on to the bed, boots and all, and let him drape the warm coverlet over her. He was right, she was feeling chilled.

“I suppose this is what I get for wandering in here in the middle of the night”, she muttered ruefully staring at the ceiling. “The Noghri didn’t even question me, yknow.”

“Your reputation precedes you.”

“You would think my reputation for being ruthless and murderous would be a very good reason to keep me out of here.”

“I was thinking of your reputation for being loyal, and persistent - and maybe your deadly competence.”

She turned to face him.

“They trust you,” he continued.

She snorted.

“They don’t want to make me mad.”

He broke into a grin.

“No, they don’t.” 

Luke reached out and brushed a finger softly down her cheek. His touch was warm and soothing. Deft and confident.

“I would have thought you wouldn’t have wanted to make me mad either.”

His gaze was a caress.

“I don’t think I’m making you angry.”

She couldn’t really find a denial for that either and let out a sigh of defeat.

“No.”

She closed her eyes and inhaled sharply as his lips grazed her forehead.

His soft affection detonated the barriers she’d set between them.

“I was scared.” she admitted quietly, wondering if he’d heard her sobs, if he’d been awake longer than he’d let on. She hadn’t been as observant as usual.

He pressed his forehead to hers.

“I sensed the attack.” she whispered, and he wrapped his arms around her

“I heard your scream. I felt you fade away. I was certain you would never come back.”

He squeezed her body tightly to him.

“I was a little worried about that, myself.” 

She opened her eyes and stared him down from mere centimetres away.

“Don’t do that again.”

“I won’t”, he promised, and then he was kissing her, softly at first, and then as though her lips were the only thing holding him to this existence.

Mara hesitated for a moment and then relaxed into his embrace as the kiss became more than physical. It magnified their Force connection, reverberated affection between them until it became almost unbearable. 

“I love you,” he murmured against her lips, and she knew he could sense her affirmation without a word. He’d known when he’d woken to her crying into his blankets.

He deepened the kiss, assuring her with his mind alongside his lips and tongue that he’d dreamed of her caring as much as she did. It was everything she’d never imagined she could ask him for.

There was an old Corellian proverb about finding what you needed when your plans go awry. She would never have planned this, but she needed Luke to touch her. She needed Luke to draw her tunic over her head and help her toe her boots off her feet.

She let out a soft moan as his caresses grew more heated, never happier to let go of a plan.

“There are benefits to being alive,” he murmured as he caught her earlobe between his teeth and traced his fingers along her torso.

“A few,” she agreed breathlessly as she slid her hands under his loose sleep shirt to explore the heated flesh underneath. She helped him remove the fabric. She kissed her way slowly along his clavicle, dragging her lips up the curve of his neck. She could feel his pulse under her tongue, his heart beating against hers.

“I want to show you.” he murmured, slipping her bra off her body and tossing it on the floor somewhere. He laid her back on the bed and raised goosebumps as he traced her skin with his eyes.

“Are you well enough?” she asked and he responded by crushing her under him, working her into a frenzy with his fingers alone.

He gave her no further time to think as he slid her pants down her legs and caressed her through her soaking basics. His finger traced along her slit adding the friction of the cotton to his touch before he slipped his hand inside her final scrap of clothing and she felt her skin melt under him like butter. As he found her most sensitive nub with pinpoint accuracy, she arched into his hand, her body curving like a bow under him, vibrating as he caressed her with aching precision. She met his eyes and watched him grin with satisfaction at her wild response.

“Tell me what you want.” he whispered, tweaking her almost to her breaking point with each word, “tell me.”

“Force, Luke.” She groaned, as sensation flared and flickered inside her.

“Yes, Mara?” Cheerful tormentor. Damn him.

“You.” she finally gasped between spasms, “I want you.”

He was inside her almost before the words were out of her mouth, stretching her, filling her. He felt like he belonged there and she certainly didn’t want him anywhere else in that moment.

He gazed down on her as her inner muscles explored him, tightening around him. And then he pulled almost entirely out before sliding in again. She cried out as he set a pace that was as mindbending as it was frantic. The time for slow leisurely exploration was over. This was heat and perfect friction, sweat slicked bodies working towards a fusion that felt like more than a metaphor.

Mara writhed under Luke as he rutted her to near madness, his finger back on her clit like an electrical charge. There was nowhere for the energy to go but out, and as she convulsed around him, he spilled inside her and they collapsed together to the bed. The moon seemed to sparkle with pleasure from above.

Sated, Mara thought. Limp, rubbery, and sated.

They were tangled up in one another like the jungle vines outside the temple, like their path now, knotted together in a way she doubted she’d ever be able to untwist, even if she wanted to.

This physicality was a sobering reminder that passion was not a solution on its own. She and Luke had separate lives that, unlike their bodies, wouldn’t fuse together with a perfection that would make deities jealous. 

She still had her work for Karrde, and she didn’t think she was ready to leave it to become a Jedi. And even if she were to choose to become a jedi, she didn’t think she could handle Luke’s teaching style - and she really shouldn’t be his student if they were sleeping together. 

And she knew the holosludge would be intolerable and use her past to slander Luke. And Luke might not care, but it would make life harder for Leia.

“You’re borrowing trouble,” Luke murmured.

“One of us has to if we’re going to keep you alive.”

His lips found hers again and the problems didn’t feel so insurmountable.

“Force, you’re good at that.”

“Kissing?”

“No, charming me into believing this isn’t going to be a disaster.”

He stroked a hand through her hair, and brushed his lips across her forehead.

Leia will be just fine with whatever challenges come her way. Luke moved his hand further down, running his fingers along her spine, trying to soothe the tension away. 

“She’s been trying to get us together for years. Why do you think she told you I wanted to see you?”

Mara pulled back.

“You didn’t want to see me?”

“Of course I did” He grinned and caressed her cheek, “But I never mentioned it to Leia.”


End file.
